paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet The Thundermans
I shall not start this story until "Pups meet Henry Danger" is complete. Story Chapter 1: Goodbye Adventure Bay, Hello Hiddenville Chase was all packed up for vacation this year. Today he chose to go to Hiddenville, where there are many places of scenery. But before he could leave, Skye came out and stopped him, with a very worried look on her face. Skye (Worried): Chase, are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you? Chase: I am positive. Why, you worried? Skye: What? No! What makes you think that? Chase: Um... nothing. Bye pups! Bye, Ryder! He drove off. Pups and Ryder: Bye Chase! Marshall: Have a good time! Skye (Very lowly): I love you. Marshall (to Skye): Huh? What did you say? Skye: Nothing! A Few Hours Later Chase now crossed the border to Hiddenville and stopped his truck in front of Hiddenville Hotel. When he gets out, a girl trips on a rock and falls on Chase, who is in front of the hotel. ???: Oh sorry. (She looks at Chase) You look familiar. Have we met before? Chase: No. I don't think so. ???: (Laughs) My name is Phoebe. Phoebe Thunderman. Wait, you talk? Chase: Yeah. My name is Chase. Phoebe: (Gasps) Chase? As in Chase in the PAW Patrol!?! Chase: How did you know that? Phoebe: I watch "Hello, Adventure Bay". My whole family watches it. What are you doing here? Chase: I'm on vacation. I am going to be spending a couple of weeks at this hotel. Phoebe: Oh, really? (She gets an idea) How would you like to spend your vacation at my house, if my parents don't mind? Chase (Surprised): That would be great. Phoebe than gets out her phone and texts her mother to ask if Chase can spend a couple of weeks at their house. She gets a text back saying "yes" Phoebe: Yay! They said yes! Come on Chase, let show you to the house! Chase: OK! Chapter 2: Meeting the Thundermans and Finding The Secret They arrived at the house in a few minutes When they walked in, they found a surprise party ready for Chase. Thundermans: SURPRISE! Chase: Whoa! This was all for me? ???: Yeah, all for you. Phoebe: That's my mom, her name is Barb. My father's name is Hank. And those are my brother and sister, Billy and Nora. Billy: Hello! ???: Ha! Like I care we have a pup spending a couple of weeks here. Chase turns around to see a boy, around Phoebe's age, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Phoebe: Oh, and that's my twin and evil brother, Max. Chase: Oh. Hello everyone! Max (Amazed): He can talk? Phoebe: We all watch "Hello Adventure Bay", and you never knew that he can talk. Max: I thought those were animations! Phoebe: They tell you... oh never mind! Billy then turns his head and sees a squirrel trying to come into the house. Billy (Yelling): SQUIRREL! Barb: AHHH! Barb shoots her hand up and a lightning bolt comes out of her head, hitting the carpet, which has a black part on it after. Chase: What was that? Phoebe: Uh, nothing! Billy: I got it! Billy, who forgot Chase was there, used his super-speed to run to the window, close it, and ran back. Billy: Well, that squirrel will not come into this house! (Looks at Chase) Oh. Nora: Well, I guess the jig is up. So, I'm gonna do this! She gets a plate of frozen brownies and uses her lasers to heat them up. Nora: Anyone want brownies? Chase (Curious): OK, what is going on here? Hank: Well, you see... (Sighs) We're a family of superheroes. Max: Just please don't tell anyone, please? Chase: (Sighs) OK, I won't tell anyone. Phoebe: Really? Great! Come on, I have to show you something! Phoebe walks to the statue of the penguin in the butler's outfit and pushes down the fin. The picture of the family in their normal clothes at the park to the family in Metroberg in their super-suit. Chase looks closely at the picture and looks at Hank. Chase: You... you're THUNDERMAN! Hank: Yes I am! (PIcks up a brownie and eats it) These could use some macadamia nuts. Max: Let me guess, you're gonna fly to get them? Hank (Booming): THUNDERMAN, AWAY! And he flew through the roof. Phoebe: We have a weird family. Max: Yeah, no kidding! Chapter 3: The Thundermans Learn Pup Pup Boogie The next morning, Barb comes down to see Hank looking through the fridge and holding a pile of food in his hand. Hank: I thought there was an intruder. Barb: In the fridge? Then she heard the twins having another argument. When she turns around, she sees Max coming down the stairs, carrying Chase, who was still asleep, with Phoebe following. Phoebe: Max, stop! (She gets ahead of Max and freezes him with her Freeze Breath, and takes Chase away) Thank you! (She unfreezes Max with her Heat Breath). As soon as Max turns around, Phoebe is carrying Chase back up to her room. Max: Come on, Phoebe, are you not curious what makes him talk? Phoebe: It is not right to kidnap him while he's sleeping! Before Max could say anymore, Barb walks in front of him, making Phoebe go to her room with Chase. Barb: Phoebe is right, Max. Wait, what were you going to do? Max: Oh, I was just going to give him a brain scan to see what makes him talk. Hank: No! No brain scans or blood tests from anyone, especially Chase. Max (Whining): But why? Meanwhile in Phoebe's Room She just came into her room and she put Chase onto her bed. After she did, Chase woke up. Phoebe: Good morning Chase! Chase: Morning Phoebe. Phoebe: How is the world's greatest pup? Chase: I'm fine. I'm bored. Do you have any games to play? Phoebe thought for a minute, than she responded. Phoebe: We do, but there all boring. Then, Chase got an idea. Chase: Say, do you know the game "Pup Pup Boogie"? Phoebe: No, I don't. Why? Chase: Oh, you'll love it! It like a dancing game. Phoebe: Really? Wow! Where do they sell it? Chase: Everywhere there are TV and Video games. Phoebe: OK! We will leave after I get dress, OK? Suddenly, Nora was calling Phoebe from downstairs. Nora (From Downstairs): Phoebe, your secret admirer is on the phone! Phoebe: Sweet cheese! OK, after I talk to my secret admirer, OK? Chase: OK! And Phoebe rushed downstairs to get the phone. She gets downstairs and Max hands her the phone. But she unaware that this was a plan by Max to get Phoebe away from Chase. Max: I have no idea who it is. Phoebe puts the phone by her ear. Phoebe (Exited): Hello? When someone spoke, it was Billy in a deeper voice. Billy (Speaks in deep voice): Uh, hi Phoebe. I am tall and handsome and totally want to date you. Phoebe knew who it was and where they were (behind the couch). So she uses her levation powers to move the couch. When she does, it reveals Billy and Nora with the phone in their hand. Nora (In the phone, deep voice): I'll call you back. Phoebe: What are you guys doing? (Then she remembers) MAX! She turns around and sees Max holding Chase, who had an apple in his muzzle, about to go to Max's lair. She uses her levation powers once again to close the hatch, bring Chase into her arms again, and she took the apple out of his muzzle. Chase: Thanks. Phoebe: No problem. (Looks at Max) Max, I can't believe this! Now, we are going to go to a store to buy something. Now goodbye. She goes upstairs, with Chase following. Leaving Max alone with Billy and Nora. Max: OK, Plan B! More coming soon.